Disconnect (Amelia Doran)
Amelia Doran was an Eclipse mercenary serving in Nos Astra, Illium. Very little is known about her, and it's likely that the majority of “common knowledge” about her is simply false. History Amelia Doran’s history is not available; extranet searches currently result in an Not Found error. Physical Appearence Doran sports a rather pixie-like face, with a wide forehead and a narrow jaw. As such, one would expect her looks to be traditionally feminine. However, as one less-than-kind kind individual described it, she looks "as if somebody hacked her face into shape with a hatchet", complete with a hawkish nose and sharp, raw features. Her eyes are a warm brown, though it's hard to say if that's the color or the personality; her short, fine dark hair tends to move between waves and crazy curls depending on the humidity. A deep scar runs from temple to the underside of her jaw, leaving her with a lopsided smile. Thanks to corrective surgery it comes across as more charming than horrifying. She stands at average height, with shoulders slightly wider than average and hips that just barely miss being narrow. She is heavily muscled enough that she looks wider and heavier than she is in reality. Doran has a fairly limited wardrobe. Aside from her Eclipse armor itself, she only has her underarmor and a few changes of clothes. Doran is accustomed to living out of a box and it shows. Personality and Traits Doran’s "professional face" only lasts so long as she is on the clock. Off-duty, she has more of a calming presence – that is, she’s not the sort of person that dominates a room. Overtly friendly and accommodating to almost everyone, she will often approach people she believes need company. Doran tends to watch other people closely. Were she less subtle about it, it would likely be a bit unsettling. She's also an idealist at heart (an odd trait in someone who has been in 'the business' for any amount of time) though she takes great pains not to show it. Gene Mods and Biotics Doran has received the standard Eclipse Gene Therapy package for human soldiers, which significantly boosts her strength and stamina. Her highest biotic peak is average at best, as a result Doran instead relies on a delicate control uncommon in humans. Norai Doran has a tech drone named Norai that guards her apartment; what little technical skill Doran has she learned performing maintenance on it. Norai is not typically used in combat; Doran appears to have a sentimental connection to the machine. Appearance: Norai is a standard (if slightly out of date) orb-type drone. When in 'neutral,' the core is green, and the blue outer shield retracts to the size of a large orange. In combat mode the core turns red and additional shield layers are erected, making the drone approximately the size of a basketball. Aside from increased shielding, there is no outward sign of guard mode. It also appears to use its sheild for communication, contracting and expanding the outer layer in order to convey simulated emotions such as pride, excitement, or sadness. Functions: *Norai has a basic VI with a personality mod to simulate terran bird behavior. *It can record and remember up to thirty people and store their biometrics in a primitive IFF system, as well as using uniforms or symbols such as Blue Sun armor as part of the recognition software. *It also is programmed with voice-activated “guard" and “aggression-initiated combat” functions. These functions come in “shoot-on-sight” and “nonlethal” settings. Trivia: *Doran maintained an apartment in Nos Varda, which has since been renamed Nos Astra following the Reaper War. *She broke her arm in three places shortly after her bio-amps were installed. *OOC: Doran’s character concept was drafted on the day of Amelia Earhart’s birthday, who is her namesake. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries